The Dragon Alchemist
by Thedemonoverlord238
Summary: Gabriel(yes that's the Dragonborn name) is on a prisoner cart with a certain golden boy Rated K(Discontinued)


Drem yol lok i'm Thedemonoverlord and this is my story ** **.****

This is my first story and im just a noob at this so be nice if I mess up and enjoy.

"Hello"- Normal Talk

"Hello" - Whisper

 **"** ** **Fos**** **"** **-** _Thu'um/Shouting/Dragon language_

 _" Hello" - Thought_

 ** **I don't own skyrim or Fmab****

* * *

 **"** wah? huh? where am i, Agh my head… it's like i got hit with a club wait a minute i did get hit in the head with a club i was there at Darkwater crossing at the imperial ambush with those Stormcloaks and..." "Hey,you you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border,right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." This nord is Ralof, a Stormcloak Soldier now taken prisoner Gabriel turn his head to see another nord dressed in rags the same he wore(Since this is a K+ story i'm Not give anyone the right to swear so there :))"You Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." He looked at Gabe "You and me - we shouldnt be 's the Stormcloaks the Empire wants." "We are all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief" "Shut up back there"Shouted the imperial Driver/soldier. "whats wrong with him, huh?" Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." "Ulfric? The jarl of windhelm? You're the the leader of the rebellion." "I don't really get into politics, but this war has killed my family and it was the imperials who killed them, slaughtered them like pigs!"Thought Gabe "But they captured you…. Oh gods, where are they taking us?" "I don't know where we're going, but sovngarde awaits." "I still believe in malacath, but he is a daedra and always will be."he Thought"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." "Hey, what village are you from Horse thief?" "Why do you care?" "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." "Rorikstead.I'm...I'm from Rorikstead." Ralof turned to Gabe "And what's yours Orc?" "I don't have one." "Oh... sorry for asking." He looked across the the cart and saw a golden haired nord he was 4"5 sleeping in strange clothes almost all of it was black except the Straps which are white. As the wheel hit a bump he woke up and he was startled And stared at the Orc. He looked at gabe like he has never seen an orc before. And he started to freak out and speaking in an unknown language everyone even the driver was confused but since he(ed) was bound he can't hit him and then he calmed down and started to name the elements of the human body in perfect english. Same reaction from everyone and as soon he was finished just looked at everyone and ducked his head and cried. Gabriel tried to speak to him but he just got a tilted head in confusion and he tried to speak in his language and he spoken perfect english and said "Your a dumb chimera aren't you?" Gabe was so angry he almost ripped his binds off but sadly he didn't. Ralof said to the gold hair teen "Don't anger a Orc They'll rip you to shreds(i'm putting this in Caps)LITTLE DWARF." And He threw a rant saying(i'm letting you know that you can decide what Ed says)After his rant everyone was Laughing so Hard even Ulfric behind his gag band he was laughing. After the good laugh they got to helgen with general tullius and the thalmor with him. An imperial soldier told Tullis "The Headsman was waiting" "Good. Let's get this over with." "Shor, Dibella , Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, Please help me." "Look at him, General tullius the military governor. And it looks like the thalmor are with him. Those Elves. I bet they had something to do with this" "This is helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl here. i wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in it." "Funny, when i was a boy, imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe" Gabriel heard a boy say "Who are they,daddy? Where are they going?" Then the man said "You need to go inside, little Cub" "Why? I want to see the Soldiers." "Inside the house. Now." As the pull up to the cart next to them Lokir asks "why are we stopping?" and Ralof Answered "Why do you think? End of the line." Then Both Ed and Gabriel had wide eyes at the moment Ralof said that. "Let's go. Shouldnt keep the gods waiting" he replied to both Ed and Gabriel. As they Climbed Out Lokir Said "No! Wait! We're Not Rebels!" "Face your death with some Courage Thief." You've got to tell them! We're not rebels! This is a mistake!" As the imperial captain tells them "step forward to the block when we call you name. One At a time." "Empire's love there list's." Said Ralof sarcastically "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of windhelm." It's has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" "Ralof of riverwood." "Lokir of Rorikstead." "No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" He ran "Halt!" "You're not going to kill me" "Archer's!" Lokir was shot down like a pig "Does anyone else feel like running?" "Wait. You there step forward." Gabe step forward "Who are you?" I am Gabriel No last name or home." "Oh you're an orc with funny name." "I Know."

And this is the end of the chapter 1 and please no flames and I will see you in the next chapter ****Bye.****


End file.
